


Keep Dancing

by Dogstar (leanwellback)



Category: Strictly Come Dancing - Fandom
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanwellback/pseuds/Dogstar
Summary: "Ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing."A celebration of Strictly over the years. Glitter, dancing, sparkly dresses and friendship!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [odessie (Dessie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/gifts).



**Download** : (145MB, .avi) [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ca8rol3xhm810kl/KeepDancing.rar) | [sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/file/stkdmq) | [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/video/JnUfF25Qce/Keep_Dancing_-_Dogstar.html)

**Streaming** : [vimeo](https://vimeo.com/203280709)

[Keep Dancing](https://vimeo.com/203280709) from [Dogstar](https://vimeo.com/dogstarvids) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Password: glitterball**

Subtitles:[.srt file](https://www.mediafire.com/?eclkan5zlahst0p)

**Music:** Can't Stop the Feeling by Justin Timberlake

**Author's Note:**

> Music and clips copyright of their respective owners. This transformative work is not made for profit.
> 
> (Mediafire blocked the original video file, so I've reuploaded it in a .rar with the subtitles included. Let me know if you have any problems downloading.)


End file.
